Fallen Down the Hat Again
by kjtgp1
Summary: Mad Queen prompt for the-hat-needs-magic. They asked for a fic where Regina comes back to Wonderland to save Jefferson. And here it is I hope you all like it. Enjoy!


"Sidney, where are Miss Swan and Miss Blanchard?" Regina snapped.

"I saw them down by Jefferson's house earlier this morning."

"What on Earth could they possibly doing at Jefferson's house!"

"It seems that they were kidnapped by Jefferson."

Regina stared at Sidney confused and almost unable to process this information. Kidnapping people was her thing, not Jefferson's or anyone else's for that matter. Sidney continued, hoping to put some light on the situation.

"It appears Madam Mayor that they were able to escape the house unharmed. I haven't seen Miss Swan or Miss Blanchard since. They are probably back at the sheriff's office. But what I don't get is that there hasn't been any sign of Jefferson since. Just a hat outside his house."

Regina's face lit up with an evil smile. "That's it! The hat!" She thought.

"Thank you Sidney. I'll worry about the jail bird and the sheriff later. Right now I'm going to Jefferson's house to investigate. I have sometime before the arraignment anyway."

Regina stormed out of her office, and couldn't get into her car fast enough. When she pulled up to Jefferson's house, it was exactly as Sidney described it. But Regina noticed something that Sidney hadn't. There was broken glass surrounding the hat, and when she looked up there was a broken window as well. She stared for a few moments first at the window, then at the hat, and then back to the window again. There had been foul play here, but who and what Regina couldn't quite put a finger on. She stared at the hat once more."I hate Wonderland!" Regina said with a sigh. And before she could think twice, she plunged into the hat.

Jefferson sat feverishly at his work bench trying to make yet another magic hat. The hat Emma made worked, or else he wouldn't be here, but this wasn't what he had planned on either. Jefferson thought that by forcing Emma to make a magic hat he would be transported back to Fairytale Land and reunited with his daughter. Instead, he ended up right where he left off, serving his sentence to the Queen of Hearts. He slammed his head on the work bench out of pain and frustration.

"I just want to see my little Grace again!" He cried out with tears now streaming down his face. "What if I never see her again!" The tears coming in full force now.

Just then he heard the workroom door slam open. Jefferson quickly got himself together and stood up, fearing it was Queen of Hearts coming to torture him further. When he turned around to face the door, he was shocked to see Regina coming towards him. A calm washed over him, he smiled and his heart melted a little at the sight of her.

"Your Majesty what brings you here to Wonderland? You hate it here." He asked as Regina approached him.

"I've come…I've come to save you Jefferson." Regina said with a gulp, for she was equally as surprised she had come to his aid.

"But how are you going to do that your Majesty. One person in one person out it's the hat's rule you know."

"Please it's Regina now, and secondly I'm here to create you a new hat."

Jefferson nodded in delight, as Regina took seat at the workbench. Regina took a hold of some bits of black lace, fabric and few hair pins for good measure, and began to work her sewing skills. It felt like hours watching her work, but within minutes that was finished.

"Wow, Regina that's the most beautiful hat I've ever seen! I didn't know you had it in you." Jefferson said as he picked the hat off the table. He couldn't but turning it around in his hands, staring at Regina's workmanship.

"Yes, well thank you. Being a Queen and a mother you learn how to do a lot of things. The question is does it work."

Before Jefferson answered, he sat the hat down and grabbed both of Regina's hands forcing her to stand up.

"Regina, I've just want you to know that I really appreciate you coming to save me. I always knew there was some good in your heart. I love you." He finished his speech by drawing Regina in closer and kissing her. And to both their surprise she embraced it.

"Jefferson," She started pulling away from him slightly. "I know there has always been something between us, but your daughter needs you and my son needs me. You never abandoned family as you say. Now go on see if the hat works."

"I know." Jefferson replied. He was slightly disappointed but he also knew that in his heart she was right. He missed his daughter terribly, and knew Regina would feel the same. So, he picked up the hat again and sat it on the floor. The hat began to spin.

"It works!" They both shouted.

"Good bye my fair Regina I will never forget your kindness towards me. Have a safe trip back." Jefferson shouted before jumping into the hat.

"Good bye Jefferson, I hope you make it back to Grace before tea time!" Regina shouted as the last bits of him disappeared.

Once Jefferson was gone and the hat stopped spinning, Regina made a run for it. She had to get back to the mirror before the Queen of Hearts caught her in Wonderland again. But just as she thought she had made it home free there were soldiers following close behind. Luckily her magic still worked, and few blasts of fire had them on their backs. Regina made it through the mirror and was back in Storybrooke in the blink of an eye. She dusted herself off, hopped into her car and set off of the sheriff's office.


End file.
